opowiadaniafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Kroniki As Khol I: Porwanie na granicy
thumb Czarne niebo pokryte rozproszonymi gwiazdami wisiało ponuro nad ciemną, wiecznie ośnieżoną tajgą, która w niebieskim świetle nocy wydawała się miejscem jeszcze bardziej samotnym i lodowatym. Wszystkie żywe istoty od najmniejszego ptaka po największego niedźwiedzia były ukryte w swoich norach wśród drzew lub wykopanych głęboko pod ziemią w obawie przed ciemnością. Ciemność bowiem jest bytem zmiennokształtnym, a jednak całkowicie amorficznym - zdolnym przybierać formę tego, czego dane stworzenie w danej chwili się boi, jedne bowiem widzi w ciemności jedynie drapieżnika, a drugie już mordercę gotowego zaatakować znienacka, poderżnąć gardło i zostawić bezwładne ciało w konwulsjach na śniegu, aby następnego dnia zostało rozszarpane przez padlinożerców podchodzących blisko wiosek rozstawionych na szlakach ich wędrówek kilkaset lat temu. Poprzez mglisty las mknął cień, cichy i poruszający się po białym puchu bez szmeru, zostawiając za sobą jedynie trójpalczaste ślady o średnicy słoja, pokryty szarą, podartą szatą od stóp do głów, w środku ciała przepiętą pasem na boku której lśnił w świetle księżyca przymocowany mały miecz. Choć jego gatunek przywykł do trzaskającego mrozu, ze względu na długotrwały pobyt w najmroźniejszej części tajgi i spędzenie kilku godzin na brodzeniu nogami w śniegu czteropalczaste łapy gronostaja zaczęły robić się czerwone i swędzieć, podczas gdy z małego, czarnego nosa zaczęła płynąć ciecz. Brnął przez zaspy bardzo długo, widząc jedynie ciemność, ogromne kształty drzew, szkieletowate, uschnięte krzewy oraz mgiełkę swojego własnego, piskliwego oddechu. Wytrwale, coraz ciężej i ciężej gnał, aż w końcu dotarł do swojego upragnionego celu. Pośrodku polany, przy rzece skutej lodem stała drewniana chata. Jej dach był cały zasypany śniegiem, a światło w oknach emanowało ciepłym, kontrastującym z resztą świata na zewnątrz blaskiem. Nie czekając ani chwili gronostaj podbiegł do frontowych drzwi, chwytając kołatkę i energicznie pukając nią swoją małą, trzęsącą się z zimna łapką. Wkrótce drzwi otworzyły się, a w progu stanęła kolejna osoba odziana w szare szaty, kilka cali wyższa, trzymająca w łapach lampę naftową. -Coś chciał?- mruknęła postać, przysuwając lampę bliżej do pyszczka gronostaja, jakby niezbyt dobrze widziała w ciemnościach. -Mam ważną wiadomość. Drzwi zamknęły się przed zamarzającym posłańcem na parę sekund, po czym zostały otwarte ponownie co spowodowało że ten niemalże wbiegł do środka. We wnętrzu chaty było ciepło, co nie było dziwne gdyż była to jedna z najlepszych karczm w tym regionie. Przy stolikach nie siedział jednak nikt, a barman jedynie wycierał chusteczką dokładnie wnętrza kieliszków w całkowitej ciszy przerywanej jedynie trzaskami ognia w kominku, który to wraz z żyrandolami zwisającymi z więźby oświetlał całą karczmę. Poza samym gronostajem i barmanem w pomieszczeniu nie było nikogo, nawet osobnika przedtem otwierającego drzwi. Gronostaj uznał więc że poczeka na swoich rozmówców siadając w spokoju przy stole, nie zamawiając nawet niczego albowiem ci uznać to mogli za zachowanie zuchwałe, chciał on bowiem czuć do nich taki respekt jak tylko było to możliwe, aby nie pozwolić sobie na wymijanie prawdy w tym co miał im przekazać. Wkrótce po schodach z balkonu bezszelestnie zeszli ci na których czekał. Były to dwa rosomaki, wyższe i znacznie bardziej mięsiste od niego, choć blisko spokrewnione. Długie włosy uplecione w warkocze spływały po ramionach i plecach, a spod szarych szat można było dostrzec płytowe zbroje, których to chrzęst stawał się coraz bardziej słyszalny im bliżej byli, aż w końcu usiedli naprzeciwko gronostaja, który to nerwowo zaczął rozmowę. -Witam. Co za noc, w połowie drogi wpadłem w zaspy, potem jeszcze musiałem wyminąć zamarznięte jezioro. -Co nie zmienia faktu że się spóźniłeś.- mruknął jeden z dwóch rozmówców, mierząc swojego krewniaka wzrokiem -Nie możemy pozwolić na takie spóźnienia, mam nadzieję że postawiłem sprawę jasno, Azamat. Zanim gronostaj był w stanie otworzyć pyszczek żeby coś powiedzieć, rosomak nieoczekiwanie odwrócił się do barmana. -Podaj trzy razy to samo, dobrze wiesz. Minęło kilka minut oczekiwania, aż na stół postawione zostały trzy parujące, drewniane kufle wypełnione brązową cieczą. Azamat napił się jako pierwszy, czując jak jego oziębione i powoli grzejące się ciało wypełnia gorący napój. -Smakuje? To może w końcu przekażesz nam co miałeś. W tym oto momencie Azamat poczuł się dość niezręcznie, przełożył bowiem swoje własne, niejako hedonistyczne potrzeby ogrzania organizmu smakowitym napojem nad informację tak ważną. Odstawił więc kufel na bok, wytarł pyszczek i w końcu grzebiąc w swojej kieszeni odnalazł zwinięty sznurkiem meldunek, który to wręczył rosomakowi. Kiedy tylko ten przeczytał pierwsze zdanie, uderzył pięścią w stół powodując rozlanie się wszystkich trzech kufli, ku widocznym zażenowaniu jego towarzysza i niepokoju Azamata, który dokładnie takiej reakcji się spodziewał. -Wiedziałem. Wiedziałem! Wiedziałem po prostu że to się tak skończy, to musiało się tak skończyć. Meldunek zawierał informacje jakich żaden żołnierz chciałby otrzymać. Meldunek zawierał bowiem ostrzeżenie od gubernatora o tym iż Gildia Fechmistrzów zablokowała dostęp do swoich produktów, w tym najlepszej jakości broni i zbroi. Jako iż Gildią zarządzały koszatnice, oznaczało to iż napięcie pomiędzy gryzoniami a Ligą Pięciu Królestw, organizacji stworzonej przez rozmaite łasicowate aby połączyć ich terytoria w jedno robiło się coraz większe. Składały się na nią Królewstwo Mustela gdzie mieszkały łasice, kuny, tchórze i norki, ziemie wszelkich wydr w zamkach na brzegach zamrożonego morza - Królestwo Amelt, poziemne królestwo rosomaków Gazerenia,Królewstwo Chuke niezdominowane przez jeden konkretny gatunek, gdzie to mieszkała cała reszta gatunków, jak i wcześniej wymienione a także najmniejsza, bo będąca zaledwie miastem-państwem ojczyzna rateli Guaris. Gryzonie, jako ród posiadający wrodzoną nieufność wobec rodów Ligi odebrali wiadomość o jej stworzeniu blisko sto lat temu jako groźbę, pomimo zapewnień monarchii wszystkich Pięciu Królestw. -Wiesz co to oznacza, prawda?- powiedział Azamat -Jeżeli Gildia zamyka nam dostęp, to znaczy że gryzonie coś planują. Nie mówię że to pewne, ale podejrzewam że jeżeli wszystkie nacje gryzoni zjednoczyłyby się w jedno, to mielibyśmy spory problem. Mechaniczni żołnierze Unii Chomików potrafią być szybko produkowani i zrzucani na pola bitwy w milionach, myszy i szczury potrafią tworzyć toksyczne balisty, hodują też zwierzęta które... -Tak, wiem- przerwał rosomak, spoglądając przez okno na ciemny las -Lidze udałoby się odeprzeć atak, zwłaszcza jeżeli otrzymalibyśmy wsparcie od Cesarstwa Wilków. -W negocjacji, a także i w otwartej walce wesprze nas też Imperium Kotów, mam wrażenie.- dodał drugi. -Imperium? Te sierściuchy? -Po tym co gryzonie zrobiły im w Wojnie Dwudziestoletniej raczej nieprędko staną przeciwko nam w otwartej wojnie z nimi. Ale wiesz co jest najgorsze, Azamat? Gronostaj nadstawił uszu. Jako goniec wiedział jedynie że relacje między Ligą Pięciu Królestw a gryzoniami są napięte, nie wiedział jednak dlaczego. Zawsze uznawał iż było to spowodowane niechęcią drugich do pierwszych, ale tym razem sprawa była o wiele bardziej poważna. Rosomak przybliżył swój duży pysk do twarzy Azamata. -Porwano księżniczkę szczurów. Wiadomo że Gildia Fechmistrzów i koszatniczki ogólnie siedzą na łaskach Karola. Karol był królem szczurów oraz podporządkowanych im myszy, nornic i koszatniczek. Sprytny, uznawany za wybitnego stratega wojennego potrafił sprawić że armie szczurów potrafiły wygrać nawet z wilkami. Lubujący się w korzystaniu z dość niebezpiecznych taktyk, zatruwania oraz wysyłania broni plujących toksynami lub wyrzutni zarażonych zwłok na pole bitwy był tym gryzoniem któremu nikt nie chciał się narażać, toteż porwanie jego jedynej, pierworodnej córki której narodziny kosztowały jego ukochaną żonę życie i która to była jego oczkiem w głowie było równoznaczne z samobójstem. Barman podszedł do stołu i nalał do trzech kufli dolewkę uprzednio rozlanej zawartości ku uciesze Azamata, który to znowu zaczął ziębnąć nawet w dość ciepłej karczmie. -Czy wiadomo kto ją porwał? -Nie. Ale król podał już ostrzeżenie że jeżeli nie zostanie odnaleziona w przeciągu następnych dwóch dni, wojska szczurów i myszy wkroczą na nasz teren aby, jak to powiedział "przeszukać" nasz kraj. Dobrze wiemy co to oznacza, a ja, wyjątkowo jak na mój gatunek, nie chcę rozlewu krwi pomiędzy nami a gryzoniami. Więc moim skromnym zdaniem powinno się doprowadzić do szeroko pojętego śledztwa w jej kwestii. -Mamy już parę brudów na tego kto to zrobił- dodał drugi rosomak, wyjmując z swojej torby notes, którego to stronnice następnie zaczął czujnie badać oczami -Parę dni temu księżniczka podróżowała po tutejszych włościach. Towarzyszyło jej dwóch Królewskich strażników, nazwisk obu nie pamiętam. -Po co mówić o tym wszystkim? Nie lepiej pokazać?- zasugerował pierwszy, podnosząc się powoli z krzesła. -Proszę cię, będziemy taszczyć tego chudzielca przez las? Poza tym robię się głodny, nie możemy tu zostać? -Daj spokój. Azamat, pakuj się. Idziemy na miejsce zbrodni. Pomimo protestów zarówno Azamata jak i swojego partnera, rosomak wyprowadził obydwu z karczmy i razem zaczęli brodzić po kostki w śniegu przez kilkanaście minut, czując chłód na swojej skórze, kłujący ją pod futrem. Wszystko było nieruchome, nawet wiatr przestał dąć i dmuchać wśród drzew, powodując że jedynymi odgłosami były ciche kroki trójki w śniegu która to po końcu dotarli do małej polany rozłożonej pomiędzy gęsto rozmieszczonymi, poczerniałymi szkieletami krzewów. -Księżniczkę porwano tutaj. Pierwszego strażnika znaleźliśmy tu- mruknął rosomak pokazując na wysoką sosnę -Leżał tam, oparty o pień. Nie miał oczu, same gałki odnaleziono zakopane kilka metrów dalej przykryte przez śnieżycę. Rany na lewej ręce wskazują na to że próbował się bronić, lub kogoś osłaniać przez co dostało mu się szponami. W tym momencie trójka podeszła bliżej. -Szerokość rany po szponie wynosiła na oko kilka cali, przerwały tkankę mięśniową i przejechały po kości przedramienia. Podejrzewaliśmy jakieś dzikie zwierzęta, ale wtedy znaleźliśmy to. Rosomak podbiegł do jednego z krzaków, przykucął przy nim grzebiąc w śniegu przez parę sekund, aż wyciągnął mały nóż, kontrastujący srebrem w niebieskawym świetle księżyca, o bogato zdobionej rękojeści wyrzeźbionej tak aby przypominała dwa splecione ze sobą węże. Ostrze było ząbkowane nieregularnie, skóra Azamata drgnęła kiedy to wyobraził sobie z jaką siłą i bólem to narzędzie wbić się w ciało. Nie spotkał się on do tej pory z taką bronią, widocznie egzotyczną. -To jest łamacz mieczy, używany przez mysich jeźdźców. -Co?- krzyknął Azamat, zaskoczony. Sama ta informacja bowiem otwierała dodatkowe możliwości w kwestii zaginięcia -Mysia broń została użyta do porwania księżniczki szczurów? Jakoś nie chce mi się w to wierzyć. -A mówią że to my jesteśmy tym głupszym rodem- zaśmiał się drugi rosomak -To pewnie odwrócenie uwagi. Nagle do małej, przemarzniętej głowy Azamata wpadł pomysł, skrycie wiedział bowiem co, a raczej kto pomoże im zidentyfikować do kogo należy broń. Czym prędzej bez pytania podbiegł do swojego towarzysza, wyszarpał z jego łap nóż i zaczął biec przez śnieg. Po pewnym czasie jednak dwójka dogoniła go, złapała za kaptur i uniosła do góry. -Co ty robisz? Gdzie biegniesz? -Nie mamy czasu! Jeżeli się nie dowiemy do kogo to należy i nie znajdziemy go a następnie nie postawimy przed...przed sądem, to będzie wojna! Znam osobę która potrafi zidentyfikować każdą broń. -Jeżeli tak, to nie powinniśmy tego robić na nogach.- warknął drugi rosomak, gestem rozkazując partnerowi żeby ten postawił Azamata na ziemi, co też uczynił, powodując że mały gronostaj upadł, lekko dygając albowiem śnieg dostał się pod jego szatę, dotykając wrażliwej skóry pod futrem. -Musimy znaleźć jakiś pojazd, a ja wiem jaki. Pakuj się, idziemy. A i tak przy okazji, jeżeli mamy się dłużej znać to mów mi Boltak, tamten to Gortak. -Rozumiem...-pisnął Azamat, podnosząc się powoli ze śniegu. Tak więc trójka brodziła przez kolejne minuty. Co gorsza, przez nocną ciszę przedzierać zaczynały się odgłosy lekkiego wiatru. To, wraz z pojedynczymi płatkami śniegu opadającymi powoli na ich ciała mogły oznaczać tylko jedno - nadchodziła kolejna śnieżyca. Był to do tej pory najkrótszy ze spacerów w białym puchu które odbyli tej nocy, za kilkoma drzewami można było już dostrzec czerniejącą pomiędzy nimi sylwetkę garażu wojskowego, gdzie to po krótkiej rozmowie przydzielony im został upragniony pojazd, zwany przez wojska Ligi Śniegołazem. Mierzący sześć metrów wysokości, a szeroki jak mała chata przypominał ogromną lornetę. W miejscu gdzie w standardowej znajdowałyby się zakończenia lunet znajdowały się puste, metalowe wgłębienia których kolor zdawał się przechodzić z srebra w głęboką, chropowatą czerń na tyle, oraz oszronione okna na przodzie. Po wejściu do środka, skórę trójki uderzyła nagła zmiana w temperaturze. Z chłodu lodowatej tajgi ich ciała momentalnie przeszły do klaustrofobicznego, ciepłego wnętrza machiny. Wzdłuż ścian i sufitu biegły miedziane rury pompujące olej, wodę i parę niczym gigantyczne naczynia krwionośne. Pod blaszanymi ścianami dało się czuć chwilowo uciszone brakiem ruchu stukotanie i obracanie się misternej maszynerii napędzającej kolosa. Wnętrze było ciasne i gdyby nie to że składało się jedynie z dwóch pomieszczeń umieszczonych w środkach "lunet" gdzie to przepalano węgiel na paliwo oraz umieszczano pasażerów połączonych schodami z pomieszczeniem pośrodku, lekko wyniesionym wyżej od bliźniaczych maszynowni, dopełniając wyglądu monstrualnej lornetki. -Ta para jest tak gorąca, że można się upiec- mruknął Boltak wchodząc do prawej luneto-podobnej części pojazdu i siadając na wyłożonym kocami siedzisku. Widząc Azamata schodzącego za nim po metalowych schodach tupiąc po nich swoimi małymi stópkami odwrócił się i dodał rzeczowo: -To nie sterownia, tylko kontrolnia samopałów. Gortak kieruje, ty mały najlepiej zrobisz jak będziesz się trzymał z dala od maszynerii. Jesteś gońcem, nie inżynierem. -Ty też nie jesteś!- odezwał się z góry głos Gortaka, po czym oba rosomaki zaczęły się śmiać. Gronostaj natomiast, nieco zdenerwowany tym jak został potraktowany udał się z powrotem na górę do sterowni, gdzie to przy małym panelu przed bulajem stał Gortak. Pokręcił przez chwilę zaworem, przestawił kilka przełączników i z chrzęstem przeciągnął dźwignię. Wtem rozległ się głuchy dźwięk, ściany korytarza zaczęły się trząść, a wszelkie mechanizmy pracować. Stukotanie i obracanie się nasiliło się, głośniejsze i szybsze aż zmieniło się w jednostajny terkot. Maszyna zatrzęsła się, przechyliła do przodu, następnie do tyłu, znowu do przodu. Bujała się tak przez parę sekund, aż w końcu ogromna kupa stali ruszyła przed siebie z wielkim łoskotem, oraz szuraniem masy śniegu. Na początku powoli. Wielkie koła zębate mieliły, tłoki gniotły, w rurach bulgotała przelewająca się woda. Śniegołaz zaczął poruszać się szybciej, z małych otworów na jego kadłubie buchnęła para. -Jak to się w ogóle porusza?- spytał Azamat, trzymając się małego uchwytu na ścianie korytarza, ponieważ maszyna trzęsła się coraz bardziej, zwalając jego małe, delikatne ciało z nóg. -Nie wiem, nie siedzę w tym. To borsuki nam je robią, oni są jajogłowi. Wrzuca się węgiel, wlewa petroleum i jedzie, i tylko tyle mnie obchodzi. Pojazd zaczął nabierać prędkości, poruszając się wzbijał tumany śniegu. Para tryskała z otworów, a z srebrnych wgłębień na tyle buchnęły płomienie, i po pewnym czasie Azamat zorientował się dlaczego. Były to wielkie piece, które emitowały gorącą, czerwoną poświatę będącą jedynym - nie licząc niebieskiego księżycowego światła wdzierającego się przez trzy oszronione szyby - źródłem światła we wnętrzu pojazdu. Wspinał się na każdą zaspę, spadając z niej później jak lekkie sanie, wzbijając jeszcze większe chmury białego puchu, przy każdym zakręcie ślizgał się jak zraniony drapieżnik. Śnieg zaczął sypać z nieba na dobre, a spoglądając na to wszystko Azamat pomimo wszystko był szczęśliwy że spędza śnieżycę we wnętrzu tego stalowego potwora. -To gdzie kurs, mały?- powiedział Gortak, kręcąc energicznie drugim, mniejszym zaworem żeby wyminąć dość spore drzewo. -Do osady Timbut, na parę kilometrów od labiryntu świerków!- pisnął Azamat próbując przekrzyczeć syk pary która akurat w tym momencie zaczęła tryskać z wlotów na suficie. -Wiem gdzie to jest, poczekaj. Rosomak obrócił pojazdem o 90 stopni, taranując kilka krzewów które ugięły się pod jego ciężarem. Trzaskający głośno ogień z piecy buchnął i pomknęli w las. Dopiero po kolejnych minutach, kiedy gronostaj przyzwyczaił się już do nowej metody poruszania przypomniał sobie o tym jak bardzo jest głodny. -Nie macie tu czegoś do jedzenia?- pisnął, teraz masując się po swoim małym brzuszku który zaczynał powoli być wklęsły z głodu. -W plecaku coś jest, bierz ile chcesz. W Timbut załatwimy sobie coś w karczmie. -Właśnie do karczmy jedziemy, tam na ogół znajduje się ktoś kto nam pomoże zidentyfikować tą broń!- powiedział Azamat, podchodząc powoli do plecaka Gortaka który to ten powiesił na jednym z haków na ścianie. Wyjął z niego kilka małych kromek suchego chleba, owinął się kocykiem i zaczął powoli jeść, gryząc gumiaste pieczywo swoimi nikłymi ząbkami, przełykając łapczywie. Wydał z siebie, w swojej żałosności i bezsilności kilka pisków które to jednak nie dotarły do uszu jego partnerów, zagłuszone stukotem maszyny. Kiedy dotarli do bram Timbut, śnieżyca była tak wielka że nikt nie znajdował się na ulicach, a w oknach nie było ani cienia światła za zasłonami. We wszystkich oprócz tych należących do karczmy oczywiście, gdzie to masa klientów siedziała przy stołach i rozmawiała. Mówili różnymi językami, dało się w rozgardiaszu słyszeć splecione języki rodów Ligi, twardy język chomików oraz mowy innych rodów których to Azamat nawet do tej pory nie słyszał. Dźwignął się więc z metalowej podłogi, odrzucając na bok mięciutki kocyk i wraz z rosomakami wchodząc do karczmy. -No dobra, mały. To gdzie jest ta osoba która nam to zidentyfikuje? -Na zapleczu. Przepychając się przez tłumy owiniętych w koce, ciepłe ubrania i wojłoki osób, cała trójka dotarła wreszcie do ściany na lewo od jednego z barów, gdzie to znajdowały się małe, przesuwane drzwi. Azamat złapał za klamkę i otworzył. Momentalnie kiedy tylko się otworzyły, ich nosy uderzył dziwny zapach. Z aromatem chmielu i papierosów unoszącym się w powietrzu zmieszał się smród. Dziwny smród. Nie zniechęcił on jednak trójki która to powoli wsunęła się do środka, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Znajdowali się w pomieszczeniu wyjątkowo ciemnym, gdzie to nawet widzące w ciemności rosomaki nie były w stanie widzieć na więcej niż kilka centymetrów przed sobą. Boltak ruszył powoli przed siebie, ale nagle cofnął stopę i podskoczył. -Ta podłoga jest mokra. Stoimy teraz na deskach, ale tam jest jakaś mokra guma. -To nie guma.- wydukał Gortak, powoli unosząc przed siebie rękę, wskazując palcem w ciemność. Kiedy bliżej się jej przyjrzeli, zobaczyli że ciemność się w nich wpatruje. Dwa metry przed nimi w mroku unosiły się duże, żółte oczy z pionową źrenicą. -Witam cię, Rolai.- pisnął Azamat. W tym oto momenie pokój rozświetliła powoli roszerzająca się, nikła lecz złocista poświata lampy oliwnej na jego sklepieniu. Oczy należały do kotki, choć nie było to wbrew pozorom oczywiste na pierwszy rzut oka i bynajmniej nie z powodu słabego oświetlenia. Była bowiem tak tłusta że wypełniała swoim ciałem pokój. Wyglądała jak roztapiająca się zaspa śniegu, jej ogromny brzuch przypominał podłogę, zdawała się być rozłożona na czymś w stylu łoża, które to już dawno utonęło w jej fałdach. Kolosalne piersi przypominały raczej worki wyrastające z ciała, a ręce grubości beczek zakończone opuchniętymi, ledwo co zdatnymi do użytku palcami leżały bezwładnie, głowa wyrastała z góry kilku podbródków, nie można było bowiem w tym wypadku mówić o szyi. Jej mordka była nalana, z otłuszczonymi policzkami wielkości małych jabłek. Nie był to też kot owłosiony, pochodziła bowiem z rodu sfinksów, toteż jej ciało było całkowicie nagie, można było zobaczyć celuit oraz pokazujące się w paru miejscach na rozepchanej skórze brzucha żyły. Wyglądała ona ogólnie bardziej jak bezkształtna masa, aniżeli jak reszta swojego gatunku. -Witaj Azamat- mruknęła. Jej głos był bardzo dziecięcy i piskliwy, pomimo wydobywania się z gardzieli tak ogromnej góry tłuszczu -Znowu do mnie przychodzisz? -Tak. Oto dwaj żołnierze, Gortak i Boltak ze straży leśnej. Rolai spojrzała na nich, z każdym ruchem głowy trzęsąc swoimi podbródkami które poruszały się z mięsnym chlupotem. Każdemu przyglądała się przez parę sekund, aż w końcu spojrzała z powrotem na gronostaja stojącego pośrodku. -Dlaczego sprowadzasz do mnie armię? -Potrzebujemy pomocy- pisnął Azamat, a następnie zaczął powoli wchodzić po jej brzuchu bliżej jej twarzy, jego małe stópki przyklejały się do pokrytej potem skóry kotki. Powoli wyjął z połów swojego odzienia bogato dekorowany sztylet -Wiesz może co to jest? Rolai wzięła broń do swojej tłustej rączki i zaczęła z zadziwiającą precyzją macać ją drugą. Przejechała palcami po rękojeści, a następnie przyłożyła ją do twarzy, oglądając z każdej strony. Trwało to kilka minut, aż w końcu oddała ją Azamatowi i mruknęła: -To jest zatruwacz z Samhain. -Co? Samhain? Przecież to miasto szczurów!- poderwał się Boltak -Tego sztyletu użyto do porwania księżniczki. -A widzisz...- zamruczała Rolai, sięgając w ciemność tłustą rączką i wyciągając z ochłap mięsa, który to zaczęła podgryzać -Widzisz, mam co do tego pewną teorię. Słyszę wiele ciekawych rzeczy w karczmie przez te drzwi, koci słuch się przydaje. Szczurzy nacjonaliści nienawidzą was, słyszałem jak dwóch z nich mówiło coś o schwytaniu kogoś, żeby była wojna czy jakooś...tak... Tutaj uwaga kotki widocznie skupiła się na jedzeniu które to trzymała w łapach, lecz pomimo tego dokończyła. -Stal wykonana w Wielkim Piecu... Wielki Piec był ogromnym rejonem pustyni przetworzonym w fabrykę wielkości miasta, której kominy górowały nad wszystkim i której to pracownicy, niebezpieczne skorpiony, wytwarzały najlepszą broń z użyciem magmy wydobywanej spod ziemi. Wojna oznaczałaby dla nich rozkręcenie biznesu, a skorpionom zawsze zależało na dwóch rzeczach. Na imporcie węgla do zasilania swoich kolosalnych machin oraz pieniądzach. -No tak, dziękujemy ci!- pisnął Azamat, uściskając tłustą rączkę Rolai, a następnie wybiegając entuzjastycznie z pokoju, wpadając prosto do Śniegołazu. -Gdzie tak pędzisz?- krzyknął Gortak, wchodząc do środka powoli. -Wiem, wiem gdzie iść! Wiem kto bierze bronie z Wielkiego Pieca, dokładnie takiego typu. Gdzie to się uruchamia? -Spokojnie, spokojnie- uspokoił gronostaja Boltak, odsuwając go od panelu sterowania pojazdu. Raz jeszcze pokręcił zaworem, przestawił przełączniki i przeciągnął dźwignię. Nastał po raz kolejny ryk silnika oraz trzęsienie się całego pojazdu który ponownie ruszył naprzód, tnąc zaspy jak masło. Tym razem musieli być wyjątkowo ostrożni aby nic nie zniszczyć ogromną, parową maszyną. Kilkukrotnie na zakrętach otarli się co prawda o stosy beczek lub lampy, aż w końcu przekroczyli bramy wsi i popędzili z powrotem w głęboką tajgę, wzbijając za sobą tumany śniegu podrywanego z ziemi. Silnik stawał się wyjątkowo głośny, stukot nasilał się, podczas gdy Azamat starał się go przekrzyczeć, pokazując Gortakowi gdzie powinien skręcić, parę razy niemal taranując drzewa i ukryte pod białym puchem głazy, co Boltak kwitował wielokrotnie rozmaitymi wiązankami wulgaryzmów, każda o różnej długości. Po kilkunastu minutach mogli zobaczyć pomiędzy drzewami jakiś osobliwy kształt, przypominał namiot wykonany ze słomy rozpięty na drewnianym stelażu. W drzwiach było zapalone światło. -Zgaście silnik.- powiedział Azamat, co też rosomaki uczyniły, po czym za gronostajem skierowały się na zewnątrz. Zimne powietrze uderzyło ich skórę jeszcze mocniej po dłuższym pobycie w środku gorącej maszyny. -Dobra, to co tera...- chciał zacząć Gortak, ale nie zdążył dokończyć, gdyż Azamat uciszył go swoją małą łapką. -Musimy być cicho, śnieg maskuje nasze kroki a wiatr mowę, ale i tak mogą nas usłyszeć. Wyjmijcie broń. Oba rosomaki wyjęły miecze, a gronostaj dobył sztyletu i trójka zaczęła skradać się przez śnieg bliżej chaty, dźwięk ich kroków maskowała gruba warstwa śniegu, a chrzęst zbroi tonął w wietrze. W końcu kiedy byli już w odległości czterech, może trzech metrów przykucnęli za najbliższym głazem, a Azamat zaczął wyjaśniać. -Ja pójdę od tyłu, przetnę ścianę. Wy od przodu przez otwór i łapiecie każdego kto jest w środku. -Brzmi logicznie. Rosomaki podniosły się i ruszyły naprzód, wpadając do namiotu. Rozległy się wrzaski, kilka szczęków mieczem rozdarło echo wiatru, podczas gdy Azamat przerwał tylnią słomianą ścianę i wpadł do środka. Boltak i Gortak trzymali przyciśnięte do ziemi dwie myszy, które próbowały się bezskutecznie wyrwać. Przy jednej ze ścian, na czymś w stylu drewnianego krzyża była przywiązana Księżniczka. Z jej twarzy spływały strużki krwi a lewe oko było podpuchnięte, rany wyglądały na zadane pazurami. Kiedy tylko zobaczyła Azamata i resztę, wreszcie budząc się z omdlenia krzyknęła, a następnie ponownie straciła świadomość. Wiadomość szybko rozniosła się po terytoriach Ligi, docierając w końcu i poza jej granice na ziemie należące do gryzoni. Król Karol odzyskał swoją córkę, na widok tego co się z nią stało jednak wpadł w niepohamowaną furię, wtrącając porywaczy w klatki które to zawiesił nad dołami kloacznymi okalającymi jego zamek jako przykład dla każdego. Księżniczce na szczęście nic się nie stało, a szlaki handlowe znów zostały otwarte. Na znak zapomnienia waści do stolicy Ligi przybył Król Karol wraz z prezesem Unii Chomików i Cesarzem Chomików Dżungarskich, Seskiem a następnie uścisnęli sobie ręce i wyprawili uroczystą ucztę. Na razie widmo wojny zostało zażegnane, lecz była to tylko kwestia czasu. Kategoria:Kroniki As Khol